Voyeur
by of self
Summary: She doesn't like being a voyeur. She wants to stop but it's so addictive that giving it up seems like a bigger crime than indulging in it. Justin/Alex.


A/N:My teacher was discussing voyeurism in class today and this one-shot was kind of inspired by that. It is sort of AU, cause some of the situations are ones which have taken place on the show and the rest are entirely my own imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

**Voyeur.**

/

She watches him everywhere he goes, she could watch him the whole day and never get tired of it.

Whether she likes it or not her eyes just follow him, it is as if he exerts some magnetic pull over her eyes. She notes every little detail about him. No detail is too tiny for her to be discarded. It is all absorbed, processed and stored away to be remembered on days when he isn't around.

She feels like a voyeur sometimes. And the thought scares her, because she is so deeply involved in watching his every little move and analyzing his every little action. She wants to stop it but it is so insanely addictive that giving it up seems like an even bigger crime than indulging in it.

/

She notices the gleam in his eyes when he was learns something new.

His eyes always light up when there is something to do with academics. Why ever not? Academics are his forte. That light in his eyes it can only be compared to joy. He is the only person who she has seen that genuinely enjoys studying and teaching, at least in her family.

When he taught her how to drive the magic carpet she was able to learn much faster than she did with their father. She won't be surprised if one day he ends up being a teacher. He enjoys imparting knowledge in a way that does not make people feel like they are dunces.

That is a gift, which only a few people possess.

/

She notices the way he writes.

He hold's his pencil or pen very strangely, she has never seen anyone else hold it like that. He writes in a neat hand. However fast he writes, all the words are always legible and rarely is there a mistake. Even the notes he leaves around the house are perfectly worded.

He has a way with words; he is able to manipulate them the way he wants. His writing can be incredibly moving and at times so poetic and lovely.

Like that poem he wrote for their parents on their wedding anniversary. It had everyone in the room in tears, her and her parents included.

/

She notices that he always buttons his shirt from bottom to top, never the other way around. And that he always presses his clothes the night before. And that he never wears the same shirt twice in a week.

He always dresses a little predictably and does not wear anything outrageous but he does look undeniably good in whatever he wears.

The one time he went shirtless at the beach, he had all the girls flocking to him like seagulls. He was so mortified that he put his shirt back on and has never taken it off on the beach again.

It was such a pity though, that had been one guilty pleasure in which she would have gladly indulged in again.

/

She notices that he eats his vegetables first and then his meat. Never together. He always cuts up his meat into tiny pieces and then eats them one by one.

He hates eating cinnamon because he is allergic to it but he once ate it just for her cause she had made cookies for the first time and he did not want to hurt her feelings by refusing to eat them.

After that he had a breakout of hives but he did not even complain about it because she was already feeling guilty.

/

She notices that after she teased him about not being able to do enough push ups he began working out.

She can see the clear delineation of his muscles in his arms. She can see that the veins in his hands which now stand out more prominently. But she only found out about his muscles when he bodily picked her up and put her on the floor for not making space for him on the couch.

No one was more surprised than she was.

/

She notices that his eyes are a clear grey but his pupils are circled with a blue ring. And when he is angry or worried his eyes change to a stormy grey. When he is happy they become slightly bluish, because the blue ring around his pupils widen casting blue flecks amidst the grey.

Most of the times they are bluish- grey or just plain grey but the one time they were a really stormy grey was when he found out that she had destroyed his science project out of spite. He was so angry with her that he did not speak to her for a whole month.

That was when she knew she had really messed up. And it did not even take any bitter words to make her realize that.

It was just that one look he gave her, so full of disappointment and anger.

/

She notices that he always puts her and Max's safety first and thinks about his later even though they bicker almost every other day.

He revels in being a big brother. It's a role that was tailor made for him and one that he genuinely enjoys doing. However annoyed or angry he is with them he always bails them out from whatever trouble they are in. Sometimes he lets them stew in it for a bit though just to watch them suffer a little.

After he has his fun, he bails them out.

/

She notices that he always greets Harper politely and kindly despite Harper's obsessive bordering on scary crush on him. He never goes out of his way to hurt people's feelings because he knows the pain of having his feelings stepped on so many times.

He does not like courting trouble and most of the times he is content to let people be as they are. Because of it sometimes he gets pushed around and that gets her blood boiling, so she takes matters into her own hands. That gets him annoyed sometimes but he does know that she has his best interests at heart even if she goes about showing them the wrong way.

No one pushes him around except her. And she knows that he would have it no other way.

/

She notices that he can be quite menacing if he wants too, especially if the safety of someone he cares about is in question.

And contrary to his slim appearance he is quite capable of handling a fight and walking away the victor. She realized this when he beat up a boyfriend of hers who tried to force himself on her. Well not exactly beat him up but he did give him bad black eye, one that they guy never forgot.

Never had she felt more proud of the fact that he was her brother.

/

She notices that when he has a crush on a girl, he becomes tongue tied around her and his palms start sweating like crazy. He is not even able to say his name sometimes let alone speak to the girl.

She has to take pity on him, step in and introduce the both of them even though he does not like it.

He may not tell her openly but he never forgets to thank her later on for it.

/

She notices that without rules he is not able to function at all. He goes haywire without them. He needs order in his life otherwise he is not able to function properly.

The one time they were allowed to use magic and he used it to read books under the covers. She has tried to make him breakout of his rule loving mode and have fun sometimes.

And it has worked but once again, only sometimes.

Because if he has fun, then who's going to rescue her from every imaginable scrape?

/

She notices that though he is bothered by the fact that she is their father's favorite he does not do anything about it.

She did not realize how it felt like to be in his shoes until their father got mad with her for not being able to ride the magic carpet properly. After that sometimes she has stood up for him and taken the blame for what he has done in order to help her. Because most of the times the only reason he is in trouble is because of her.

The fact does she would do that for him has touched him and he does let her know how much he appreciates it.

/

She notices the infinite care and affection he lavishes on little children.

She supposes that it all come with the territory of being a big brother. But it is so cute and very touching to watch him coo over little children or lift them up in his arms and swing them and play around with them.

Someday he is going to be the perfect father.

And the kids who get him as an uncle or father are going to be the luckiest in the world.

/

Last but not the least she sometimes also notices the looks he gives her. They are similar to the looks she also gives him.

These looks are filled with longing, sadness, love and an enormous amount of guilt. She doesn't let him know that she has noticed them though. And she doesn't want him to catch her looking at him either.

She knows that it will instantly change everything and she also knows that the guilt will affect him worse than it affects her. So she keeps quiet about him and pretends as if there is nothing happening at all.

She keeps up the charade of their relationship as a brother and a sister.

She wants to do him at least that little bit of courtesy.

_

* * *

_

_Revised as of 19/1/2009_


End file.
